Seven Minutes in heaven
by Kyosbestbuddyever13
Summary: UPDATED!DMHG.some sexual humor. Hermione stretched her arms out while laying in bed and rolled over. She froze. For when she rolled over she was nose to nose with Draco Malfoy...naked
1. Chapter 1

Seven Minuets in Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco! I own zip, zilch, nada, nothing, squat, "Z" for zero, big fat goose egg! Need I go on? Ok well…enjoy the series and don't forget to review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gods she was tired. Hermione stretched her arms out while laying in bed and rolled over. She froze. For when she rolled over she was nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. He was sound asleep. As she came out of her dreamy state she took note of her surroundings. She wasn't in her bed or her room for that matter. As she woke up last nights events came flooding back to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Hermione we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming Ginny just give me a minuet!"

"You've had plenty of minuets…72 to be exact so lets go!"

Hermione was nervous beyond believe. She hadn't been to a party in…wow…she couldn't remember. God she was pathetic. She took one last look in the mirror. Ginny had picked out her outfit. She had on an extremely short jean skirt that was frayed on the bottom. Her shirt was an emerald green tube top that complemented her eyes and headband. Ginny had even straightened her hair. Ginny also let her barrow some sparkly silver heels and did her make-up. All in all, Ginny got Hermione ready for the party.

"Come on! You look cute, adorable, hot, sexy, WHAT else do I have to say lets go!"

"All right I'm coming Ginny."

"Thank You!"

"Com'on you two we're already late!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"Yah you guys. Our ride is going to leave with out you." Said Harry impatiently. Fred and George had "agreed" to take them to Blaise's Party. He didn't chose to invite them; he just invited the whole 7th year class.

"Bloody hell! Don't get your tighty whities in a bunch! We're coming! And havn't you ever heard of being fashionable late?" Hermione yelled in frustration as she went down the stairs.

"Bloody hell…" was all the four boys could say. The two girls looked identical except that Ginny was in a blue.

"Well let's go! After all you were telling us to hurry up." Said Hermione realizing her effect on the boys. Her and Ginny strolled out to the car swinging they're hips seductively and having fun with there new found confidence. The two of them laughing and giggling as they waited in the car for the boys.

"Did you see the look on their faces Hermione?"

"It was kinda hard to miss. What I want to know is how fast their jaws hit the floor."

"Well kiddies are you ready to go to the wittle birf-day party?" Aksed Fred and George teasingly.

"Oh shut up."

"Fine Hermione…I guess we'll stop…"

"Shove off."

"So…uh…Hermione…nice…uh…outfit." Ron managed to get out.

"Thanks Ron." The conversations between the four went on like this the entire way to the party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys standing at the entrance to the manor let the two girls in not realizing who they were. But they knew Ron and Harry.

"Com'on let us in."

"We were invited."

"Sorry but I doubt that Blaise and Draco would want a couple of Gryffindors like yourselves at a party like this."

"They are with us…" said Hermione as sexy as she could. "If they don't stay…we don't stay."

The two unknown Slytherins exchanged glances and decided to let Harry and Ron in, knowing that Blaise would have there heads for kicking out two extremely fine girls.

"Fine. You can go in."

The four walked inside and the place was packed. It was like you average run of the mill teen party; dancing, punch that someone had put liquor in and teen hormones flaring. Hermione and Ginny were just walking around socializing but Harry and Ron wouldn't. They watched the two of the girls like hawks. The girls knew and didn't like being babysat so they ditched them. Simple as that.

They found themselves a spot on the dance floor and were just dancing until Ginny noticed boys staring.

"Mione…Why are they staring?"

"They probably can't recognize us and are trying to figure out who we are." But Hermione knew exactly why boys were staring…she knew she shouldn't have worn the skirt and tube top but it would have hurt Ginny's Feelings. She didn't particularly care about the staring except out of the corner of her eye she noticed a certain platinum Blonde staring.

She couldn't believe her eyes. If she hadn't known better, Malfoy and Zabini were checking out her and Ginny. Harry would get a kick out of that. She pointed this out to Ginny.

"I call Blaise."

"Ginny!"

"What? I have to say he is looking pretty damn hot…"

"What would Ron say?."

"I don't give a damn what Ron says and hey look at it this way…now you have Draco all to yourself."

"What makes you think that is a good thing!" Hermione was blushing a deep red. But why? She hated him, right?

"I think you know why Ms. Granger…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Com'on Mione I now your not stupid. Face it…Mr. Platinum has stolen your heart and your never gona get it back." Hermione opened her mouth to steak but closed it again. Maybe Ginny was right…maybe she did like Malfoy…er…Draco after all.

"Well you better think of something to say Mione 'cause here they come…"

"Shit! How is my hair? My make-up? My-"

"Fine."

"Ok."

" For not liking him you sure are getting worked up."

"Hello ladies. Enjoying the party?" asked the Birthday boy.

"Fine." Both girls replied.

"Wanta dance?"

"Sure." Said Ginny walking away with Blaise leaving Draco and Hermione alone. God Hermione was going to kill her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! That is chapter 1! I hope you like it. Give me some ideas for chapter two so I can write it! Remember it won't happen if you don't review!


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Minuets in Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco! I own zip, zilch, nada, nothing, squat, "Z" for zero, big fat goose egg! Need I go on? Ok well…enjoy the series and don't forget to review!

Thank you to everyone who has and will review. Keep um coming and enjoy the new chapter.

P.S-I am not trying to dis Greek people in this chapter. What is said is just an observation I made from watching "My big fat Greek wedding" You'll get what I'm talking about later in the chapter.

"So Hermione, where are your two body guards?"

"There here…somewhere."

"I see. So your alone then? Well, well, well…this is interesting."

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"No need to be so hostile, I just want-"

"To get in my pants I presume! That's all you ever seem concerned with!"

"My, my, how quickly we jump to conclusions…besides I'd much rather get in your shirt, since you brought it up, but I just wanted to talk."

"Why I never! You are nothing but a jock-headed, sex obsessed-"

"Are you Greek?"

"-pig…what?"

"Well I have noticed that Greek woman are either curvaious and bodaious or very large and bodaious. You are quite curvaious _**AND **_bodaious." Hermione was speechless. How could someone be so rude and obnoxious? She was sure her face was a bright crimson color. She turned on her heel and stormed off.

As Blaise and Ginny's song finished they returned to their respectable peers.

"Draco, what did you say to her? She looks really peeved."

"I complimented her just like you said."

"No, what exactly did you say?"

"I told her I liked her big tits." Remarked Draco with a smirk.

"Ron, when are your brothers coming to get us?"

"Uh…'bout one." Ron was in the middle of a conversation and was only ½ listening to her.

"Shit! That is still four more hours!"

"Why?" Ron now gave her his full attention.

"Because Draco is being so obnoxious and it's really pissing me off." Hermione was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you should go outside, get some fresh air."

"Yeah…ok. I'll be back in a bit." Hermione walked into the back yard wiping her eyes and slumped down on a bench. What did she see in him? She cursed herself for liking him…hell even thinking about him. "Why?" she asked to no one unparticular. Who was she kidding…she knew exactly why…it wasn't the hair, his chiseled chin, his eyes or body like most girls.

He was bloody brilliant and when his goons weren't around he was really a decent person. She knew that mudblood shit was all a show for his father and others, but it still hurt. She just wanted to go home, she felt sick and her head hurt. She laid down on the bench and fell asleep.

"Hermione. Wake up Granger." At the sound of her name she sat up and who was there but Draco himself.

"What do you want?"

"Hermione, It's two in the morning." Two in the morning!? It couldn't be. Well that meant…

"Ah shit…I am going to kill Ron…I can't believe he didn't come and wake me up!"

"They were looking of you but they thought you just left, so they left." Draco said seriously.

"AHCHOOO!" Hermione sneezed.

"Mione you sound terrible, why don't you come inside and warm up, you probably got yourself sick sitting out here." Hermione stood up and was lead inside. She was seriously confused now. Either she was really sick or he was actually showing compassion, and wait, did he just call her 'Mione'?

She stepped in the house and closed the door behind her.

"Found her!" Yelled Draco.

"Oh Mione you had me worried. My mum was about to call the police! Where were you?!" Ginny was having a spaze attack.

"I was out-AHCHOO!-side…sniff…"

"That reminds me…uh…Hermione…do…do you want some…uh…tea? It would help." Draco was looking between Hermione and his feet. Ginny seemed just as confused as Hermione.

"Sure. After I finish it I think I'm gonna go…I have one hell of a head ache and…"

"But Mione!" whined Ginny. "We were just about to play a game. You should join us. Actually, I am making you. We need an even number of people to play."

"What's it called?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven…"

Dun Dun DA!!!!!!!!!! Hahaha! Sry guys your gonna have to wait until the next chapter to hear the rest! Now I would like to think I keep you hanging on my every word but…yeah probably not…ANYWHO…all reviews are welcomed. Hoped you liked this chapter and I hope you love the next one! Now review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Minuets in Heaven

Ok, I am so0o0o0o0o0o0o sry that it has taken me this long to update. I have just been insanely busy. Alright, well I hope the chapter is worth the wait! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco! I own zip, zilch, nada, nothing, squat, "Z" for zero, big fat goose egg! Need I go on? Ok well I am sry it took sooooooooooo long to write this…enjoy the series and don't forget to review!

"_But Mione!" whined Ginny. "We were just about to play a game. You should join us. Actually, I am making you. We need an even number of people to play."_

"_What's it called?"_

"_Seven Minutes in Heaven…"_

"Seven Minutes in Heaven? Oh I don't think so."

"Come on Hermione! Please!!!" Begged Ginny.

"Absolutely-"

"Chicken." Piped in Draco

"Excuse me." Now Hermione was mad.

"Well," Draco started slowly. "Obviously you are a chicken because you haven't even let us explain the game and your already backing down." He finished.

"Fine…how do you play Ginny?"

"EEEEE!" Ginny squealed in excitement while jumping up and down. "Ok so it is kinda sorta like spin the bottle but instead of kissing you and the other person spend seven minuets _alone_ in a closet or another room with said person."

"Doing what par say?"

"Ahhh…stuff." Said Ginny.

"mmmmm…I don't know."

"Com'on! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…PUH-LEZZZZZ!!!" whined Ginny

"Ok ok ok! Only if you stop that."

"Yes!"

"Guys?" yelled Blaise from a large sofa where him and others were sitting. "Is she playing or what?"

"Yea Blaise." Said Draco.

"Then come over here, we wanta get started."

So Ginny ran over and flopped as Hermione and Draco walked over. Hermione glanced at Draco. He had rolled his sleeves up to elbow length and had his hands stuffed in his pockets with his head watching his feet. She took note of the foreign look on his face. Was it fear, anxiety, nervousness? She wasn't sure. She took a seat next to Ginny.

"Alright let's get this over with." Stated Hermione glumly.

"Since you're being so enthusiastic," commented Draco. " _**you**_ can spin first." Hermione looked up horrified. Draco had a dangerous look in his eye, with evil intentions.

"Fine! Maybe I will go first!" Shouted Hermione. " Just gim'mi the bottle." Ginny handed her a beer bottle and Hermione gave it a good, hard spin. Everyone's heads fallowed the bottle counting the rotations. 1.2.3.4.5..6..7…8….9…..10…….and…Draco!

"You've GOT to be joking!"

"Sorry, but the bottle doesn't lie."

"You fixed it!" she screamed.

"Now why would _I_ do a dirty little thing like _that_?" Draco was now standing and still had his hands causally stuffed in his pockets. He was smirking like she'd never seen before.

"Ya know," butted in Ginny before things got really ugly. "you have another option Hermione."

"I do? YES! Tell me." She was so relieved.

"Well," started Draco sitting back down in the process. " you can choose a dare or truth from a hat." He finished.

"Then you can choose between going in the closet or the truth or dare." Added Ginny.

"Ok gimmi a card." Ginny handed Hermione a hat full of half folded slips or paper. She mixed her hand around and removed the card.

"It says," She started cheerfully, but then her voice trailed off. Her eyes skimmed the tiny fragment of paper franticly. Her eyes widened to the point of large dinner plates. She looked up as if she was going to say something only to look but down at her small slip of paper as if she was begging it to say something else.

"I'd prefer being in a closet alone with Draco for seven minuets then do the card." She said.

"Ok then." Said Draco standing and walking over to the staircase. Hermione followed.

Ok readers again, I am soo sry for the dely with the chapter, hopfuly you like it. I am working on the 4 chapter and who knows…maybe this will go beyond a game. I will have to just see what you guys want to happen and what I feel like writing.  now review!…Puh-Lezz!


	4. Chapter 4

Seven Minuets in Heaven

Ok so this is my first smut chapter EVER so I'm sorry if it's bad. :( Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco! I own zip, zilch, nada, nothing, squat, "Z" for zero, big fat goose egg! Need I go on? Ok well enjoy the chapter and please review!

"_I'd prefer being in a closet alone with Draco for seven minuets then do the card." She said._

"_Ok then." Said Draco standing and walking over to the staircase. Hermione followed._

Hermione and Draco started their way up the winding stairs when Hermione noticed the large mass of people fallowing.

"Why are they coming?"

"To time us…isn't it obvious?"

"Couldn't **we** just keep time?" Hermione was not keen on the idea of a large mass of not only peers, but also complete strangers listening to her and Draco do…stuff…as Ginny so politely put it.

"You've never done this before have you?"

"I thought that was apparent downstairs when I asked Ginny to explain the game." Hermione was annoyed and tiered and really just wanted to go home and Draco making fun of her naïveté was not making it any better.

They walked in silence the rest of the way up until they reached a long hallway at the top of the stairs.

"So…" said Hermione. "…which one's the closet?"

"That one." Draco was pointing to the second door on the left side of the hallway. He opened the door and walked in after her closing the door behind him.

"So," started Hermione, "this is what a closet looks like in the Malfoy Manor?"

"No."

Hermione looked confused. " I thought you'd be more comfortable in my room."

No response. She just walked over and sat down on the edge of the large bed before her. Draco followed suit.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the neck, working his way up her jaw-line and eventually to her lips. He was nibbling on her bottom lip when she opened her mouth to moan. Draco inserted his tongue and began to explore but Hermione pulled away.

"What?" Draco was utterly confused.

"I don't know, that was just, gross, weird, I don't know."

"Hermione." Asked Draco with a serious tone. "How far have you gone? You know, in a relationship?"

"Uh…" Hermione was a deep scarlet and would not take her eyes off her feet.

"About this far…" she leaned over and kissed him square on the lips, lingering for around three seconds before pulling away, bringing her knees to her chest in embarrassment.

"No…."

"Ya."

"Ok then," Draco was going to have to show her, well everything. "this is going to be interesting."

"Just," How was Draco supposed to explain snogging? "do what I do, I guess."

Draco walked over and pulled out his chair from his desk and sat down patting his lap. Hermione took that as where he wanted her to sit, so she sat facing him. Draco started again, and wound his hands around her waist. Hermione found it most comfortable to be entwined in his hair.

This time Hermione was expecting Draco's tongue and it wasn't as gross as it was the first time. Instead, it was wonderfully warm, and she wanted it all over her body. She couldn't imagine why she hadn't done this before. Draco slid his hands up her sides until he reached her bra.

"Mmm…" she moaned slightly into his mouth. He smirked into the kiss, sliding the tube top off with ease. Hermione fallowed suit unbuttoning Draco's long-sleeved shirt.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

"Times up you two!" shouted some unknown voice from the other side of the door.

"Damn…" started Draco.

"We don't have to stop…" suggested Hermione. Draco looked at her and locked the door.

-----------------------------------------

Yeah! Another chapter in finally! Sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. I wasn't sure how graphic to make it so just review cause that's the only way things get done anyway!


End file.
